No Longer So Young
by TigerChickTigriss
Summary: Something happened to Don.The others don't know details but it's scared him beyond repair.After a fight with his brothers, Don leaves the lair and runs into a girl.How can a 12 year old be conected to something that happened over 14 years in the past?
1. Everything Has Changed

**Disclamer: I do not own TMNT.****

* * *

**

**No Longer So Young **

**Chapter One:**

**  
**_Eveything has Changed_

Outside the snow was falling and people where getting ready for the Christmas season. Some bustled in and out of stores trying to get ahead of the Christmas rush. Others were content with strolling along the sidewalks looking to pass the time. Inside the lair, the mutants where passing the time with simple things, making the lair rather quiet.

Raph sipped his beer contently, enjoying the silence that was a rare occurrence. But, like all good things, it didn't last. Mikey pranced in with a grin on his face. He plopped down on the puny seat and stared blankly at his brother. Raph glanced at him then ignored his hyper sibling. After ten minutes of being stared at, Raph growled.

"What," he demanded. Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing."

Raph sighed out of annoyance and flipped the TV channel. Mikey continued to grin, knowing his scheme would eventually work. Another ten minutes went by and Raph had yet to get up. The goofy turtle pouted. It seemed that his brother had mastered the art of ignoring him. He grinned bigger. So all he had to do was improvise! He suddenly burst out into Yankee Doodle horribly off key. Raph winced and resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"Mikey! So help me if you don't stop I'm gonna kick yer butt to Pluto!"

Mikey ignored him and continued to sing. As the steam rose from Raph's ears, he got ready to run. Suddenly, Raph was sailing at him, a battle cry erupting from the enraged turtle. Mikey ducked and Raph connected with the concrete floor with a curse. The younger ninja jumped off the couch and dashed for the stairs, his brother jumping to his feet and racing after him.

As they raced by Raphael's room, the hothead skidded to a halt. His eyes went wide at the sight of his used-to-be red walls.

"Mikey," he screamed, "Yer dead!"

Mikey grinned from his safe spot in Leo's room. It had been funny when he was putting the bubble gum pink paint all over Raph's room, but the finished product was hilarious! Everything was pink! Even Raph's hammock was dripping with the accursed color. The only thing Raph owned that wasn't pink was himself. He suppressed a giggle. But that would change in about three seconds.

A loud splooshing sound filled the hallway. He grinned. _Perfect_, he purred.

Mikey peeked out of Leo's door and muffled his laughter. Raph was dripping head to shell with the paint. Raph growled, not at all amused by the prank.

"Mikey," he shouted in rage, "When I get my hands on you yer gonna be in for a world of pain!"

Mikey gulped and took that as his cue to get the shell out of there. He dashed back down the steps with the speed only a ninja like him could posses and more. He had been running from his brother for years. Leo walked out of his room just in time to see Mikey disappear down the steps and a pink Raph sail after him. The sword master shook his head and flipped off the edge with ease, landing in front of Don's sub car. He climbed in and looked over his older brother who was tinkering away at a machine.

"Hey Donny?" he asked. The older turtle gave a drawn out 'yeah', sending a message that he didn't want to talk. It seemed to be something he was doing more frequently, not talking, the closer it got to the accident's anniversary. The techno genius almost never left his lab anymore and he seemed to eat less and less. The only times he came out of the sub car was if they dragged him to the table and stuffed him with food or when he had to go to the junkyard for replacement parts.

Leo sighed, deciding to leave his brother to himself. He reluctantly turned around and opened the sub car door. A depleted sigh caught his attention and he glanced over his shoulder at his eldest brother. Don was rubbing his beak bridge with an irritated expression. Concerned, the katana master placed a hand on the scientist's shoulder.

"You okay bro," he asked. Don nodded his head tiredly.

"Yeah," he answered. His voice was slurred from exhaustion and his eye was blood shot. Leo studied his brother's face with thorough eyes. A black eye patch covered his left eye, keeping the empty socket protected, and a deep long scar ran across his face crossing over the eyehole. Other various scares were etched into his once youthful face and small patches of discolored skin from chemical experiment littered other parts of his face, neck and body.

The thirteen years had done its damage on the Einstein, causing him to become less social and kind. Once he had been passive for long periods of time but through the years his fuse had been shortened. Mikey had to watch his steps like he was on eggshells when trying to joke with the techno ninja because things set off bad memories and caused Don to snap. A lot more frequently he would pick fights with Raph, purposely irking the hothead on. Once, they had gotten into a physical fight and Don's vicious side had been let lose on the red masked turtle. Raph had come out of the battle with a broken arm, bruises and a cracked plastron.

"You sure?" Leo asked again. Don glared and swatted Leo's hand off.

"I'm fine!" Leo stared at his brother stunned. What had set him off this time?

Don looked at his brother with regretful eyes. He sighed and rubbed his head again.

"I-I'm sorry Leo. I just—" he sighed again, "I just need to take a break. I'm going to get some food."

Leo nodded and stepped out of his way. Don walked out of the sub car with the younger turtle following closely behind. Just as Leo's feet touched the ground he spotted the two turtles speeding towards him. His eyes widened just before they smashed into him at full speed. The ninja stumbled forward under the weight of both his brothers and collided into Don. The staff wielder collapsed on the ground, hitting his head hard on the concrete.

Mikey and Raph rolled off the pile wrestling, the younger whining and the older threatening. Leo climbed off Don and rubbed his head. He had smashed it on the back of his bro's shell and he know had a nice head ache. Leo sucked in a startled breath as Donny jumped up and glared at his wrestling siblings with murder in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he shouted before yanking Mikey off Raph with one arm and throwing him to the side like he was a paper doll. Mikey yelped as he slammed into the wall, hearing the cracking sound of his shell. He stayed on the ground stunned. Don had never thrown him that hard before and his entire back hurt. Don grabbed the stunned Raph and flung him in the same direction as Mikey twice as hard. He grunted as his shell smacked Mikey's face and smashed both into the wall. The crack in his plastron throbbed hard making the turtle hiss in pain. Leo rushed forward and locked his arms around Don's before he could continue his advance on the siblings.

Don thrashed around wildly trying to throw Leo off.

"Let me go Leo," he shouted in rage, "I'm gonna—"

"No you're not! Calm down Donny!" Leo cut him off.

Don glared at his brothers and stopped struggling. Then, while Leo was off guard, he ripped his arms out of his grasp and stomped toward the elevator, grabbing the trench coat in a flash. Before his brothers could protest, he had disappeared into the cocoon-like structure.


	2. The Color Amethyst

No Longer So Young

**Chapter Two:  
****_The Color Amethyst_**

Donny sat on top of the building over looking the city. His face was buried in a scarf so that only his eyes where showing, the wide brimmed hat catching the snow and shadowing his eyes. Before he took off on Raph's cycle he had grabbed some clothes and pulled them on. The shirt was a little thin but he had on the trench coat so it wasn't as cold. Too bad he hadn't grabbed some gloves…

Donny looked around the rooftop at the scars it bore. Why did he come here?

Slash marks where embed in the walls from katana blades and deep, small holes coved the walls. Only Sai's could have made those marks. Dents that had been made by his Bo Staff and Mikey's Nunchucks littered the same space that the blade marks covered. Almost every rooftop in NY probably had some sort of marks from their fights.

He smiled. Those were the good 'ol days. When they were all still a family…

The masked mutant looked down at his hands. Scars littered his pale brown green flesh, the ones he had gotten protecting someone important to him. A white scar was carved on the top of his hand in a pattern. It curved around in a circle then moved out to form a point like a V then sharply connected to a smaller circle bellow the first.

A cold wind blew, causing him to shiver. Don sighed. Too bad the good 'ol days where long passed. He turned from the memories and climbed down the fire escape to the bike below. He had just swung his leg over the seat when a scream erupted from the alley over. His head shot up and his body became ridged.

He should help…

He should, but he didn't want too.

They had all given up the life of a vigilantly long ago. He wasn't obligated to help anyone anymore. They no longer were the ones who fought for humanity… He didn't have too—

Another scream erupted this time with a whine at the end. Don turned his head away and climbed all the way onto the old bike. He didn't have too...

Whimpering along with males laughing floated to his ears.

He sighed. It seemed that the instincts where still inside his soul and they wouldn't allow him to walk away. Don vaulted off the bike and over the wall almost effortlessly, landing in the shadows.

Three guys had a young girl about twelve pinned to wall. Her clothes had been ripped off of her, for some reason she still had her gloves, exposing her body and white training bra that was being pulled at by one of the thugs. Before they could get any further, the turtle jumped out and smashed a fist into the back of the guy's head sending him forward. The thug smashed into the girl who screamed loudly.

He delivered a Dragon Split Kick to the back of the others two's heads. They smashed into the ground and looked up at him dizzily. The ninja crossed his arms and spread his feet apart so that he was impersonating Raph's famous stance, then leaned into their faces.

"I don't think you want to mess with me," he growled. They turned pale and raced out of the alley, screaming like terrified children. Don wrinkled his beak as the smell of urine hit his senses. Oh yes, they where brave. Brave enough to wet themselves. After the third had run after his buddy's he looked over at the girl, who was trying to cover herself with what was left of her shirt.

"Here."

She glanced at the trench coat that was being held out to her.

"Why should I take it," she asked with venom in her voice.

"Because you're almost nude and you going to catch a cold like that," Don answered smoothly.

She eyed it suspiciously then snatched it and placed it over her with lightning speed. Once she had the buttons fashioned, she looked up at him. Her eyes scanned his figure, studying it. It looked like he was a hunchback but he stood too straight for such a DNA miss function and his forearm was slightly bigger then the upper arm.

"Who are you," she asked. He looked a little startled.

"Don't you mean 'what are you'?"

She laughed. "You heard me right. Who are you?"

"…I'm Donatello."

"I'm Amethyst."

Amethyst? A shade of purple. Why would one name their child purple? Violet he could understand but Amethyst?

"Interesting name," he commented with a nod.

"My mom loves the color purple," Amethyst said with a sigh.

"It's a good color."

She stared at the man with a small smile. "Yeah. It's a beautiful color. It's calm and relaxing a lot of the time but if you add some red you have a stunning brighter, bolder color. It's like it's own color wheel all together."

After some silence Don suddenly asked, "Where do you live?" She stood up and clasped the trench coat around her.

"Only a little ways from here. I'm staying at the 24/7 Hotel down the road," she answered.

"Good. I'll take you."

Amethyst looked at him with questioning eyes. The hidden turtle met them and gave a small smile, clearly understanding.

"You're almost completely undressed and it's freezing." As if to affirm his statement, Amethyst shivered violently. Don chuckled. "See?"

The young girl sniffled. "You're right. I've always been sensitive to the cold."

"Then we better get going. Is it too far for you to walk," he asked. If they went on the cycle she would definitely freeze.

She shook her head. "No. It's about a block."

"Good. C'mon."

He walked out of the alleyway and beckoned Amethyst to follow. It was a good thing it was late and almost twenty degrees. Not many humans were out.

"Hey, Amethyst," he called. The girl sped up until she was walking beside him.

"Yes Mister Donatello?"

The Shinobi chuckled. "Just Don. Kay?"

"Okay then. Yes Don?"

"What were you doing out right now? Its late and freezing."

So was silent for a while then spoke, "My mom asked me to get something for her. She's been busy helping my Grandpa who's sick. That's why we're in New York. She needed me to get something for our dinner."

Donny looked down and did saw a small bag in her hand. It was from the Jewel not to far from the hotel. "Ah…"

They continued in silence the rest of the walk to the hotel. Amethyst offered no more information about who she was or anything else about her and Don did the same. Neither really felt like talking. Although Don did have to wonder why she didn't seem to be afraid of him.

They reached the hotel doors and Donny opened it for the young female. Amethyst looked at him with a warm smile and bowed.

"Thank you for walking me here Donatello." Don smiled.

"You're welcome. Just be more careful. New York's not the safest place." She grinned. For some reason it reminded him of Mikey's goofy grin.

"I will," she promised.

Amethyst's eyes landed on his hand, which was exposed. They widened. His hand was a dark greenish brown! And that scar… She would know that pattern anywhere.

"Don," she whispered, "Your hand."

Don glanced down at his hand holding the door and sucked in a breath. He had made a grave mistake. He jerked his hand back and pulled it inside his shirt.

"Skin defect," he muttered.

"Oh. Sorry to make a big deal," Amethyst apologized.

"It's fine. I need to go."

Don turned away and started to walk back down the sidewalk. Amethyst stared after him, still comprehending.

"Donny!"

He turned around and faced the small human.

"I- I, I mean, well," she stumbled over her words and sighed. Then something her mom said came back to her and she smiled. "The tallest tree's aren't the strongest. They break when the wind blows. But it's the tree that can bend with the wind that survives the storm."

Don stared at her with a blank expression. Amethyst smiled warmly. "My mom said that to me once. I hope you know what it means. I could never really figure it out." She grinned then waved. "Bye Donatello! Merry Christmas!"

With that she scampered inside the building and disappeared around the corner.

Don stared at the door for a long while. He remembered that phrase well. Someone once said it to him long ago. Someone he missed. He finally walked away from the human building and back to the alley he had left Raph's bike. How did that girl know the same phrase that _they _had said to him? Don climbed onto the cycle and took off; trying to forget about a past he had been forced to leave behind.


	3. Final Chapter

**No Longer So Young  
Chapter Three**

**_Final Chapter_**

"Nice to see you've returned."

Don glanced at Leo through the corner of his eye. "Right. I'll be in my lab."

He passed Raph, ignoring the snarl on his brother's lips. "Don't mess wit' my bike again Don," he growled out. Don gave a sarcastic smile.

"What? Annoyed that you're not the only one anymore that can ride?"

Raph straightened. His eyes narrowed.

Mikey peeked over the top of the couch at the storm brewing. Leo stood by the kitchen, his shoulders tensed. He too sensed the toxicity that was spilling from his brother's auras.

After a few stressed moments, Raph's eyes softened. He gazed at his brother with a mix of sadness and hurt. "What happened to ya Donny?"

Donny remained silent, contemplating what to say. "I was alone."

There was no venom in his words but they slapped his brothers harder then anything he had said before.

Don pushed by Raph and continued to his lab. The door clicked lightly behind him and silence fell over the lair.

"Hey, Leo?" The elder sibling looked at his brother. "D-d'ya think it's our fault? Y'know, for what happened to him?" Raph's voice was shaky, lacking all form of confidence and authority it usually carried. "I mean, if I had gone out with him that night, on his run, he wouldn't have- none of this would have- heck. I don't know what I'm tryn' to say," He dragged his hand down his face.

Leo's eyes softened. "Raph, you know that even if you had gone there'd have been no way to change it. If anything, you'd have ended up in that place right next to him."

"But even if I had, at least I'd be able to tell ya what really happened! We don't even know half the stuff they put 'em through!"

"Enough Raphael!" Raph heaved a huge sigh, looking away from Leo. "Stop blaming yourself. It won't change anything. It'll only make you go inane. I should know."

"Right. You would know."

Mikey watched Raph until he disappeared behind the elevator doors. Leo had already retreated to his room in the mere seconds it took for Raph to leave.

Mikey slouched into the cushion of the worn out couch. He popped a chip into his mouth and turned the television up to max. After a few minutes he turned it off with a sigh. It wasn't going to work like usual. This was one subject he couldn't ignore, shrug off or make light of with a few bad jokes.

An old cream-colored cat jumped onto his lap and purred lightly, rubbing up against his chest.

Mikey smiled sadly and rubbed the cat's head. "You've got it east little guy. You don't have to worry about anything other then chasing mice all day." He rubbed the small piece of metal that huge off the purple collar around his neck. He read the indenting. _Casey._ Mikey chuckled to himself. It was just like the bonehead to name an animal after himself.

He glanced at the paper calendar hanging on the sewer wall. "It's tomorrow isn't it? No wonder everyone's so uptight. Don especially…"

"It's funny isn't it Casey? Everyone, in his own way, blames himself for what's happened. I think I do sometimes as well… I mean we're ninja! We should have been able to protect him. To save him…"

-----

Donny tinkered away at the pile of junk that littered his workspace. He wasn't really that interested in trying to finish anything. He just wanted an excuse to not think about anything else. About those weeks, the girl, Bishop, Splinter, Casey, April.

He scoffed. It was hard to think of anything else when his own skin in itself was a reminder.

Don glanced at his holographic calendar. "So it's tomorrow isn't it? Wonderful."

----

Rain poured down form the sky, soaking the ground and their coats. Leo opened the car door and helped the graying redhead out of the black car. He crossed the graveyard with April's arms around his own. He patted her hand gently, knowing how hard it was for her to come back every year. His brothers followed silently behind them, each lost in their own thoughts.

They stopped at a large black marble gravestone. Dying flowers littered the gravestone bed. April bent down and placed a bouquet of lily's on the grave bed. The others placed their own gifts on the grave as well, each as silent as the first.

No one spoke for a long time. Not a sound was uttered. Not until Raph placed an old, worn out Hockey stick on the grave did April gave a chocked sob.

Leo wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. The diamond ring on her ring finger glittered duly in the rain, catching the drops like a magnet.

Don stared at the carvings on the stone.

_Casey Jones. _

_Beloved husband and friend. _

_A fighter till the end._

If he hadn't gone on that run, he wouldn't be standing here with one of his oldest friends crying for the lost of her husband.

Of course, 'ifs' never fixed anything.

Don started back for the car. He couldn't stand being there for longer then necessary. The others followed and climbed into the car in silence. Leo pulled the black Toyota out of the long driveway and started down the country road.

"Hey Leo?" April asked, breaking the long silence.

"Yes April?"

"How- how's Splinter?"

"He's alright. I think you should visit him. I'm not sure how much longer he'll…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. They all knew it was coming. After all, Splinter couldn't live forever and they where all well into their mid-forties. He was almost ninety-years old.

"I'll come. Soon," April promised.

----

Don crouched on the top of the building. The person he was waiting for should be out there soon.

Amethyst walked out of the building carrying a backpack. Don jumped down and walked over to her.

"Don! Hi. It's been a few days. I didn't think I'd see you again." She seemed relatively happy to see him. That was always good.

"Amethyst, could you tell me the name of your mom?"

"Sure. Her name is Virginia. Virginia…well her maiden name was Virginia Cerst. I'm not sure what my dad's last name was."

Amethyst cocked her head to the side. "Don? Are you alright?"

Don cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm fine. W-would you be willing to let me see your mother?"

She didn't say anything for a minute. Then, almost reluctantly, she agreed. "I'm not sure if she'll be alright with you though. She's had some… tough times."

Don chuckled. "I think I can relate."

"Floor 2 room 119." She slipped the key into his hand.

Don gave her a weak smile. "Thank you."

Amethyst smiled at him and watched as he jumped away.

----

Don knocked on the door. He still wasn't sure what he would do if this was the Virginia he remembered. If it wasn't, well he'd have made a hell of a mistake.

The door creaked open and a pair of bright blue eyes locked onto his.

Don felt the air rush out of his lungs. "It _is_ you," he breathed.

"How did you find me?" she asked in a whisper.

Don smiled. "I met a spirited girl with a unique name. Can I come in?"

The door didn't move for a few seconds then it opened steadily.

Don stepped into the dilapidated room and turned to the woman. She has her arms wrapped around herself, her blue eyes looking him up and down.

"You've changed," she stated.

Don smirked. "Well, it's been nearly fifteen years since I've seen you."

"Fifteen…" she shook her head. "It couldn't have been that long…" her dowdy graying hair fall into her face as she rubbed her brow ridge. "I still can't believe that you're still alive after that." Her voice had dropped into a whisper. She looked up at him, seeming a lot smaller and older then she did a few minutes ago. "I need to-"

Don interrupted her. He didn't want to hear what she was going to tell him. "So she's your daughter? How old?"

"Twelve. Donny, listen. I-"

"Who's the father?"

"I-I'm not sure. If you remember I had been forced to be with several men." She looked down in shame.

He knew. He had been forced to watch more then a few of the rapes. He shook his head to rid himself of the memory.

He forced himself to change the subject. "How've you been doing?"

She gave a weak laugh. "Not good. I'm in New York to help out one of my uncles who's been acting as Amethyst's grandfather. But I'm also here to get medical help."

Don's head snapped up. "What? Why?"

"I-I'm really sick Donny. Ever since we got away from Bishop. The doctors can't find the cause and they have no cure. I've been going to Naturalists to see if they might have anything but so far…" She let out a great sigh. "Don, they say I'll be dead within a month."

Don felt like the world had dropped onto his shoulders. He rubbed his forehead. "Within a month? As in, this month?"

"Yeah…"

"…Why didn't you ever contact me?"

"I didn't have the courage to. I wanted to but I found out I was pregnant and things went down hill from there."

He started for the window. "I have to go. I'll need to get back to lair. I told you about Leo." Truthfully, he just couldn't stay in the room much longer. He opened the window and stepped onto the cold fire escape.

"Donny!" He turned to look at Virginia. "W-will you come to see me again before the months out? Please?"

He nodded his head weakly and disappeared.

----

Donny climbed through the window of Virginia's hotel room. He looked around the shabby space in search of the woman he wanted to see.

He spotted a small figure curled on the couch, knees up to her chin.

"Amethyst," he called out softly.

The girl's head lifted up. "Donny right"

"Yeah."

"Donny, c-can you come hear for a second?"

He crossed the room and sat down next to her. She reached out and grabbed the edge of his coat and buried her head into his chest. After a moment of shock, Don placed a hand on her back.

"Mom's not doing good," she sobbed, "She's in the room. D-dying."

Don felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was going to be too late.

"Hey," Don started. He looked down at the girl to find that she had fallen asleep. Don covered her with his coat and opened up the door to the bedroom.

Virginia was asleep under the covers, her breath raspy and deep.

Don pulled up a chair beside her and shook her awake.

Her eyes opened wearily. "Donny?" She choked out.

"Yeah. It's me."

"I-I need to tell you something."

"You should really try to sleep."

"N-no! I need to tell you. I-I lied when I said I didn't know who Amethyst's father was. Remember that night Bishop drugged you? Well, it caused you to fulfill the need to preserve the species. Um, with me. She has a permanent tan that becomes green if she's in the dark to long. She only has four fingers. Donny, I need to know that you'll take care of her. Please?"

Don stared at the dying woman. He had been around twenty-nine when Bishop had captured him. He had been placed in a glass cell across from a young woman who had also been taken forcefully into Area 57. He had ended up falling in love with her, from the short chats they had when the guards allowed them to be in the same cell. But never did he dream that he would have raped her.

Don shook his head. "I can't believe that I-"

"Shut up Don. You didn't do it on purpose. Besides, I had gotten used to things like that."

He winced. "That makes me feel a lot better," he muttered.

Virginia let out a laugh and spasm into coughs. Don took her hand and ran his fingers over her scar. The same scar he had on his own hand. "D-Don, just promise that you'll take care of your daughter."

Don watched as the woman's eyelids started to droop. He bent down and cupped her face into his hand and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, the last breath had already left her.

"I promise Virginia."

----_**One year later**_----

"Amethyst! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" The young girl slid down the sewer ladder and crossed the room to walk next to her newly appointed father. Her skin was a light greenish tan and her white tanktop showed off her small shell and a bit of her carapace.

Donny placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her. She flashed him a proud smile.

They halted at a blank brick wall. Don pushed a brick in and a code pad popped out of the wall. He punched a few of the keys and the wall opened up to reveal their lair.

The two crossed the room. They took their seats in-between Raphael and Leonardo in front of the Japanese style door to their Sensei's room.

Leo glanced over at his brother and smiled. Don had carried an air of hate and depression for over fourteen years. He had never told them exactly what had happened to him while in Are 51. At least, he had never told them in detail until a few months ago. It seemed that because of his daughter, Don felt like she should know how she was created and what her parents had been through before she was born. Leo still shuddered at the memory of the story.

Leo glanced at his brother again. He no longer looked so old. His eye had a new spark of life in it and his smile was genuine. No longer forced like it had been.

Leo patted Amethyst on the shoulder and gave her a smile. She cocked her head like a little puppy but grinned at him.

A shifting noise caught their attention and they all looked over at the sliding door. Splinter emerged from the room and stood in front of them, his head held high. He was leaning heavily on his cane and April was helping support him but their father still looked like a noble warrior. He slowly walked towards them then stopped by a small table that had been set up.

"Amethyst, please come here," he spoke gently. His voice didn't tremble. It still held the authority of the family and all who heard it where obliged to listen.

Without hesitation, the young thirteen year old moved to kneel in front of her Grandfather.

Splinter smiled gently at her and picked up a piece of dark, amethyst colored cloth off the table. He moved forward and placed it around her head and tied it in a knot. He placed his wrinkled hand on her head and leaned down to kiss her hair.

"Stand my child. You are now a ninja and apart of this family. No matter where in the world you go, you will always be welcome here."

Amethyst stood and gave Splinter a hug then turned to her uncles and father. She smiled brightly at them then rushed into Don's open arms.

Don buried his face into his daughter's hair. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Welcome," she whispered back.

They broke apart and Don ruffled her hair. April came over and hugged the young girl.

"So," Mikey said while he stretched, "Who's up for a game of Tag? Ow!" He rubbed his back and bent forward. "Popped my back," he whined.

Splinter chuckled. "You, my son's, are no longer so young."

"Yeah, but sensei," Leo said with a devilish smirk, "We could beat you at a game of Ninja Tag."

Splinter smirked. "As you would say, bring it on."


End file.
